Examination In Deimon
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Di Deimon High School sedang di adakan ujian. Murid-murid langsung stress dadakan. Ujian apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

ay ay ay... SeiNa is coming back! Kali ini aku mau bikin fic fandom ES21. Terus, semuanya yang di fic ini sekolah di Deimon terus 1 kelas semua! Key key key... i hope you can enjoy it!

**Ket**: tanda ( " ) tu berarti dia lagi ngomong, tanda ( ' ) tu berarti lagi mikir, kalo abis tanda ( : ) tu berarti jawaban ulangannya.

* * *

**_Examitation in Deimon_**

**Desclaimer :** Pastinya Eyeshield Cuma punya gue seorang! ( di gebog ama Riichiro Inagi n Yuusuke Murata ).

**Rated : k+** ( everyone can read this fic )

**Genre :** Humor, Friendship ( mungkin ).

**Warning :** OOC, Gaje, Maksa, De-el-el. Ga suka, bakar aja laptop or komputer or hp kalian!

**Summary:** Di Deimon High School sedang di adakan ujian. Murid-murid langsung stress dadakan. Ujian apakah itu?

* * *

**_Chap 1: Naruto_**

"Eh, katanya ntar kita ujian ya?" tanya seorang anak berambut putih yang tak lain, tak bukan, dan tak salah lagi adalah Riku.

"Emang iya?" tanya sahabatnya balik yang tak lain, tak bukan, dan tak salah lagi Sena.

"Ko' kamu malah nanya balim sih?" kata Riku sewot.

"Katanya sih ntar ujian!" kata Kakei tiba-tiba.

"Yang bener? Pelajaran apa?" tanya Monta.

"Meneketehe? Aku juga ga tau!" kata Kakei.

KRIIIIIINNNGGGGG...

Bunyi bell tanda masuk yang bener-bener ga enak di denger itu. Semua anak langsung lari ke alam masing-masing *lho? o.O* tiba-tiba Hiruma datang ke kelas dengan membawa kertas setebal dosanya.

"Kertas apaan tuh?" teriak Shin dari tempatnya.

"Kertas ulangan!" jawab Hiruma pendek.

"Emang ga ada senseinya?" kali ini Kid yang nanya.

"Ga ada! Udah kerjain aja, waktunya Cuma 1 jam!" kata Hiruma sambil bagiin kertas ujiannya.

Ujian udah di mulai, kelas bener-bener sepi, sunyi, tentram. Tapi, banyak anak yang garuk-garuk kepala gara-gara soal ujiannya.

** 1. monster apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto?**

Riku: Q-Bee 'ya ga sih?'

Sena: 'Paan ya? Nanya Riku aja deh ntar'

Kakei: Tupai ekor sembilan! 'emang ada ya?'

Shin: Chibi! 'masa monster namanya chibi?'

Kid: Kalo ga salah nonton di filmnya, namanya itu Kyuubi! Ahahahaha... 'aku pinter'

** 2. siapa nama hokage ke 5?**

Hiruma: Hiruma Youichi! Kekekekek...

Akaba: Meneketehe? Tanya sendiri ama Naruto!

Mamori: Tsunade 'semoga bener'

Monta: 'Aku ga tau!'

Shuzuna: 'Pass'

** 3. siapa orang yang mengajarkan jurus Resengan ke Naruto?**

Sena: Pastinya aku! Hehehe...

Riku: Si sennin mesum Jiraiya! 'aku pinter banget! Haha'

Hiruma: Otou-san aku!

Agon: Siapa namanya ya?

Gaou: Yondaime! 'bener ga ya?

** 4. siapa pengganti Sasuke di kelompok 7?**

Kurita: Emang Sasuke di ganti ya?

Yamato: Bawahan Kakek Danzo! Namanya Sai!

Karin: Entahlah!

Kakei: 'tanya ama Hiruma aja deh'

** 5. siapa nama ayahnya Naruto?**

Shuzuna: Yondaime! Ahahaha... aku tau kan?

Riku: Minarto! 'eh, semoga aja bener'

Mamori: Minato Uzumaki 'Pasti bener!'

Karin: 'Aku ga tau!'

Shin: Minato Namikaze!

** 6. siapa yang membunuh Orochimaru?**

Monta: Pasti Hiruma! Parah...

Kid: Aku seorang! Hiak hiak hiak

Akaba: Si pantat ayam Sasuke Uchiha!

Agon: Sopo ya?

Gaou: Mungkin Hiruma!

** 7. Gaara berasal dari desa mana?**

Riku: Desa pasir yang sangat gersang!

Akaba: Gurun pasir!

Kakei: Desa pasir Suna Gakure! Yang lambangnya jam pasir!

Shin: Ga tau!

Yamato: Konoha! Ahahahha...

** 8. siapa pembantai clan Uchiha?**

Hiruma: Agon!

Shuzuna: Emang ada pembantaian ya?

Agon: Hiruma!

Kid: Itachi Uchiha yang ada keriput di mukanya!

Karin: Anak ga tau diri! Masa dia ngebantai clannya!

** 9. siapa partner Deidara yang mati melawan Sakura dan Chiyo-baa?**

Sena: Si boneka Sasori! Cucu kurang garem dia!

Kurita: Tobi bukan?

Riku: 'mumed aing!'

Shuzuna: Mati? Kasian banget sih!

** 10. siapa pengarang komik Naruto?**

Hiruma: Masashi Kishimoto!

Kid: Ituloh si Moto siapa ya?

Agon: Aku pengarangnya! Hahaha...

Akaba: I don't know!

KRIIIIINNNGGGG!

Bel tanda selesai berbunyi. Anak-anak langsung mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka yang jawabannya mablang semua.

Saat istirahat, ulangan di bagikan.

"Apa? kenapa nilai aku 0,0000001? Kaya tarif telepon aja!" kata Sena.

"Nilaiku Cuma 0,99!" kali ini Riku.

"Aku dapet 0,1" kata Kakei.

"Aku dapet 0,001" kali ini Shin.

Kid: 25

Hiruma: 0,25

Akaba: 1,11

Monta:0,55

Mamori: 0,99

Shuzuna:1,99

Agon:3,21

Gaou:1,23

Kurita:0,00001

Yamato:2,22

Karin:2,34

Yuph itulah nilai ujian mereka. Makanya mereka semua jadi stress. Besok mereka juga akan ulangan lagi.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**Ahahaha... gaje banget ni fic! Parah... nilainya bener-bener deh! Ya udah segini aja yah! See you next chap! Jangan lupa review**

**Chap berikutnya tentang Bleach!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna-san... ketemu lagi nih sama Author gaje! Yoyoi... ni chap 2 dari Examination in Deimon! Ya udah, langsung aja yah... happy reading all ^_^

**Ket**: tanda ( " ) tu berarti dia lagi ngomong, tanda ( ' ) tu berarti lagi mikir, kalo abis tanda ( : ) tu berarti jawaban ulangannya.

* * *

**_Examitation in Deimon_**

**Desclaimer :** Pastinya Eyeshield Cuma punya gue seorang! ( di gebog ama Riichiro Inagaki n Yuusuke Murata ).

**Rated : k+** ( everyone can read this fic )

**Genre :** Humor, Friendship ( mungkin ).

**Warning :** OOC, Gaje, Maksa, De-el-el. Ga suka, bakar aja laptop or komputer or hp kalian!

**Summary:** Di Deimon High School sedang di adakan ujian. Murid-murid langsung stress dadakan. Ujian apakah itu?

* * *

**_Chap 2: Bleach_**

"Hari ini kita ulangan lagi ya?" tanya Sena dengan lemas.

"Iya! Aku trouma sama nilai waktu itu!" kata Riku.

"Emang ada ulangan ya?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Iya! Kemaren kamu ga masuk sih, jadi ga tau deh kalo ada ulangan!" kata Kakei.

KRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!

Bel yang di takutkan itu akhirnya bunyi juga. Hiruma dateng sambil bawa kertas-kertas yang langsung bikin anak-anak puyeng. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hiruma langsung ngebagiin soal ulangan itu.

** 1. siapa nama Sou Taichou?**

Riku: Yamato 'semoga bener!'

Sena: 'idih... aku ga tau!'

Hiruma: Si kakek tua Shigekuni Yamamoto

Mamori: Meneketehe! 'tanya ama Hiruma aja'

** 2. siapa yang memindahkan kekuatan shinigaminya ke Ichigo?**

Kakei: mmm... siapa ya?

Shin: Rukiah 'Lho? bukannya itu buat ngeluarin setan ya?'

Kid: Rukia Kuchiki imoutonya Byakuya Kuchiki 'aku pinter!'

Akaba: 'Lewat!'

** 3. siapa nama zanpakutou milik Rukia?**

Sakuraba: Sode no shirouyuyu... 'pasti bener!'

Monta: 'tanya ama Sena'

Shuzuna: Sode no Shirayuki! 'dia kan mirip aku!'

Agon: Tanya aja ama Rukia!

** 4. siapa saja yang mengkhianati Soul Society?**

Gaou: Siapa ya?

Kurita: 'ga tau!'

Yamato: si kacamata Aizen, si rubah Gin, ama si buta Tousen

Karin: Emang ada pengkhianat ya? Parah...

** 5. siapa pemilik zanpakutou bernama Hyourinmaru?**

Kakei: Itu yang mirip Riku!

Riku: Kembaran aku! Namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou '100% bener!'

Akaba: Siapa ya? Yang jelas ada gaya namanya!

Karin: 'tanya Yamato ah!

** 6. siapa nama Fuku Taichou yang menjadi Espada?**

Hiruma: Aduh, lupa!

Mamori: Si ganteng Kaien Shiba! 'lebih ganteng dari Hiruma!'

Shin: Kaien siapa ya?

Kid: 'pass!'

** 7. siapa nama Fuku Taichou divisi 10?**

Sena: Matsumoto Kaori! 'Lho? bukannya itu di Captain Tsubasa ya?'

Sakuraba: Si nenek Matsumoto Rangiku! 'bener banget!'

Monta: Lupa!

Shuzuna: Tsunade ya?

** 8. siapa nama Quincy terakhir?**

Agon: Sopo ya?

Gaou: 'tanya ama Hiruma!'

Kurita: 'aku ga tau!'

Yamato: si orang yang so' pinter Uryuu Ishida!

** 9. ada berapa divisi di Soul Society?**

Karin: 10! 'harus bener!'

Hiruma: Angka sial 13!

Shin: Aha! Pasti 15!

Kid: Ada 12!

** 10. siapa pengarang cerita Bleach?**

Riku: Tite Kebo 'emang namanya gitu ya?'

Kakei: Tite Kubo! 'pinternya diriku!'

Mamori: Siapa?

Akaba: I don't know!

KRRRIIIIINNNGGG!

Bel yang hina itu telah bunyi. Semua anak ngumpulin ulangan dengan pasrah. Ga lama, nilai ulangan mereka di bagiin.

Riku: 1,23 'lumayan naik dikit!'

Sena: 1,11 'ahaha... bukan tarif telepon lagi!'

Kakei: 1,1 'naik dikit!'

Shin: 1,22 'yang penting nilai naek!'

Kid: 25,3 'haha... lumayan!'

Hiruma: 25 'naik!'

Akaba: 2,22 'yes! Naik!'

Monta: 1,55 'lumayan...'

Mamori: 33,3 'ga apa-apa deh!'

Shuzuna: 23,99 'nilainya tanggung banget!'

Agon: 25,1 'idih.. pelit banget sih ama nilai'

Gaou: 21,3 'kenapa ada koma mulu ya?'

Kurita: 23,4 'naik drastis!'

Yamato: 3,33 'naik naik!'

Karin: 3,22 'nanggung banget!'

Sakuraba: 0,0000001 'paan nih, nilai apa tarif telepon?'

Yuph, lagi-lagi nilai mereka aneh bin ajaib semua! Mungkin sebagian dari mereka langsung stress lagi. Dan ulangan masih berlanjut.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**Parah... makin gaje aja nih cerita! Ya udah ku tunggu review dari kalian! See you next chap!**

**Chap berikutnya tentang Detective Conan!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nyahahahha lohha minna-san... ketemu lagi nih sama Author gaje! Yoyoi... ni chap 3 dari Examination in Deimon! Ya udah, langsung aja yah... happy reading all ^_^

**Ket**: tanda ( " ) tu berarti dia lagi ngomong, tanda ( ' ) tu berarti lagi mikir, kalo abis tanda ( : ) tu berarti jawaban ulangannya.

* * *

**_Examitation in Deimon_**

**Desclaimer :** Pastinya Eyeshield Cuma punya gue seorang! ( di gebog ama Riichiro Inagaki n Yuusuke Murata ).

**Rated : k+** ( everyone can read this fic )

**Genre :** Humor, Friendship ( mungkin ).

**Warning :** OOC, Gaje, Maksa, De-el-el. Ga suka, bakar aja laptop or komputer or hp kalian!

**Summary:** Di Deimon High School sedang di adakan ujian. Murid-murid langsung stress dadakan. Ujian apakah itu?

* * *

**_Chap 3: Detective Conan_**

"Huaaaa... ulangan lagi!" kata Riku sambil jedotin kepalanya ke meja.

"Tenang aja Riku! Aku udah belajar, kamu bisa nyontek ama aku!" kata Sena.

"Are you sure?" tanya Monta.

"Maybe!" kata Sena sambil nyengir gaje.

KKKKRRRIIIINNNGGGG...

Bel yang paling di takutin itu akrinya bunyi. Semua anak langsung ke alam masing-masing. Hiruma lagi-lagi datang dengan kertas setebal dosa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hiruma ngebagiin kertas itu. Semua anak sweatdrop liat soal-soal di kertas itu.

** 1. siapa nama samaran Shinichi Kudo saat tubuhnya mengecil?**

Riku: Conan Edowawaw 'nama yang aneh!'

Sena: Aku ga belajar ini!

Suzuna: Konan! 'lho? itu mah yang di Naruto'

Kakei: Conan Edogawa! Conan berasal dari Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Edogawa dari Ranpo Edogawa 'pinter kan saya!'

** 2. apa nama obat yang membuat tubuh Shinichi Kudo mengecil?**

Mamori: Emang mengecil? Parah...

Shin: Aptx 1234 'semoga bener!'

Hiruma: Aptx 4869! Obat yang di buat ama kawanan jubah hitam! 'pasti bener'

Kid: Obat apa ya?

** 3. siapa nama asli Ai Haibara?**

Akaba: Shiho Miyano imoutonya Akemi Miyano 'pinternya diriku'

Sakuraba: ' ga tau!'

Monta: Seihoooo… 'mungkin itu!'

Karin: Shiho Miyono! 'ko kaya orang jawa ya?'

**4. Siapa nama detektif dari barat?**

Agon: Aku seorang! Hehehe…

Gaou: Si hitam Heiji Hattori 'plisss bener'

Kurita: Ninja Hattori! 'lho? 0.0'a'

Yamato: Aku ndak tahu!

**5. Siapa nama teman masa kecil Shinichi yang jago karate?**

Sena: Si cantik Ran Mouri! 'lebih cantik dari Suzuna'

Karin: Itu anaknya Kogoro tidur 'aku lupa…'

Shin: Autumn Ran 'bukannya itu wangi cologne ya?'

Riku: Forget!

**6. Siapa nama tokoh novel terkenal yang dibuat oleh ayah Shinichi?**

Mamori: Meneketehe?

Suzuna: Night Baron yang pake topeng itu 'pasti bener!'

Yamato: Borron! 'bukannya itu nama unsur ya?'

Kakei: Aih.. pasti aku! 'hahaha'

**7. Siapa nama teman Shinichi yang putri konglomerat?**

Gaou: pokoknya ada nama motornya

Sakuraba: Sonoko Suzuki yang pacarnya Makoto

Kid: Sonoko Yamaha! 'ahahahaha…'

Karin: itu aku!

**8. Siapa nama pencuri yang mirip dengan Shinichi?**

Akaba: pasti Hiruma!

Agon: Kaito Kid yang suka terbang pake laying-layang

Kurita: Mmmm… siapa ya?

Monta: Kaito Kuroba yang sodaranya Shinichi!

**9. Siapa nama anak laki-laki yang mirip Rena Mizunashi?**

Hiruma: mungkin Sena!

Yamato: Keisuke Honda 'bukannya itu nama timnas jepang?'

Shin: Eisuke Hondo yang ceroboh itu!

Sakuraba: lupalupalupa

**10. Siapa nama pengarang Detective Conan?**

Sena: Aoyama Gosong! 'lho?'

Riku: Aoyama Gosho 'betul banget!'

Mamori: ayoyama siapa ya? 'duh… lupa'

Suzuna: pastinya bukan aku! 'hihihi'

KRRRIIIIINNNGGG

Bel yang ditakuti akirnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semua anak terlihat pasrah mengumpulkan ulangan mereka.

"Kyaaaaa…. Aku nyerahhhh!" teriak Sena gaje sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Sabar ya…" kata Riku dengan muka pasrah.

Ga lama, ulangan mereka di bagiin.

Riku: o1,58 'lho? Kenapa turun?'

Sena: 33,33 'ahaha...nilaiku naik'

Kakei: 01,10 'kok turun ya?'

Shin: 1,23 'masa Cuma naik komanya doang!'

Kid: 25 'uapah?'

Hiruma: 25,1 'naik dikit amat!'

Akaba: 2 'kenapa turun?'

Monta: 1,58 'lumayan naik...'

Mamori: 3,3 'WTF?'

Shuzuna: 24,99 'sumpah nilainya tanggung banget!'

Agon: 25 'idih.. nilaiku turun!'

Gaou: 21,34 'tak apa deh'

Kurita: 0,0000001 'gila! Turun banget!'

Yamato: 3,34 'naik naik!'

Karin: 3 'TURUN!'

Sakuraba: 0,000001 'paan nih, nolnya Cuma ilang satu!'

Yuph itulah hasil ulangan mereka yang nilainya warna-warni kaya pelangi. Dan mereka semakin pasrah dengan ulangan berikutnya.

**_To Be Continued_

* * *

**

**huaaaa... gomen baru update! laptop aku di colong orang waktu itu jadi aku ga bisa publish!  
**

**Wahahaha makin ancur aja ni fic! Oh ya buat yang mau reques silakan kirim lewat PM fb ato ffn ( liat di profile ya ) 10 pertanyaan plus jawabannya jangan lupa kasih desclaimer animenya! Terus di chap berikutnya akan ada pertukaran pelajar! Yang mau request chara bisa kirim lewat PM ato sms ke aku! Key…. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Minna-san… mulai sekarang Exam in Deimon di lanjutkan oleh Rokuta Hanagata ato Roku! Jadi gomen yang sebesar-besarnya kalo ternyata ga sebagus ato selucu punya Seina! Langsung aja check it out!

**Ket**: tanda ( " ) tu berarti dia lagi ngomong, tanda ( ' ) tu berarti lagi mikir, kalo abis tanda ( : ) tu berarti jawaban ulangannya.

* * *

**_Examitation in Deimon_**

**Desclaimer :** Eyeshield punya sape ya? O.o? ( di gebog ama Riichiro Inagaki n Yuusuke Murata ).

**Rated : k+** ( everyone can read this fic )

**Genre :** Humor, Friendship ( mungkin ).

**Warning :**OC ( dari anime butan sendiri ), OOC, Gaje, Maksa, De-el-el. Ga suka, bakar aja laptop or komputer or hp kalian!

**Summary:** Di Deimon High School sedang di adakan ujian. Murid-murid langsung stress dadakan. Ujian apakah itu?

* * *

_Chap 4: MAR_

Krriiiinnnggggg…..

Bunyi bel yang teramat sangat ditakuti akhirnya bunyi. Semua anak ke tempat duduknya sendiri-sendiri

"Lho? Hiruma mana ya? Ko ga keliatan kupingnya dari tadi?" Tanya Kakei.

"Eh, iya juga! Mana ya?" sadar semua anak. Tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang sangat asing buat mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam yang berbeda. 'anak baru!' pikir semuanya. Anak itu memakai seragam kemeja putih dan memakai dasi dengan memakai sweater juga-ribet bener-dan celana dengan warna merah-bukan berarti dia anak SD-sama seperti dasinya. Anak itu memiliki rambut yang urakan berwarna darkbrown dengan mata yang mempunyai warna yang sama dengan rambutnya dan dia memakai hanband di tangan kanannya. Terlihat cukup keren memang.

"Hajimemashite…. Saya Ryo Nakayama. Saya murid yang menggantikan Hiruma karena pertukaran pelajar. Saya dari Minami Tokyo High School. Berhubung di sini sedang ujian, jadi nilai yang saya dapat adalah nilai milik Hiruma juga. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kata Ryo PxLxT. Seisi kelas langsung berisik. Sena tunjuk tangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryo.

"Kamu dari anime apa?" Tanya Sena terlihat ragu.

"Untitled by Seina Hanagata!" kata Ryo dengan staycoolkaya Riku. Tiba-tiba datang Shin dengan membawa kertas soal. Semua anak langsung pucet kecuali Ryo. Ryo langsung ke tempat duduk Hiruma. Shin membagikan soal. Kelas hening kembali.

**1.****Apakah nama ARM yang membawa Ginta ke MAR-Heaven?**

Riku: ARM Gate Parrot! 'hah? Ko aneh banget?'

Sena: ARM Gatekeeper Pierrot! ARM yang dipake ama Alviss! 'hoho aku bisa!'

Suzuna: 'Opo meneh?'

Kakei: ARM apaan?

**2.****Apa nama ARM milik Ginta yang bisa bicara?**

Mamori: Bobo! 'bukannya itu nama majalah ya?'

Shin: aku belom kenalan, jadi kaga tau!

Ryo: Babbo! ARM yang bisa berubah bentuk jadi apa aja sesuai imajinasi sesuai pemiliknya! 'kenapa soal ulangan kaya begini?'

Kid: 'namanya siapa ya?'

**a nama penyihir cantik misterius yang bertemu dengan Ginta pertama kali?**

Akaba: Penyihir cantik? Mungkinkah Mamori?

Sakuraba: Dorothy! Penyihir yang dari Caldea dan imotou dari Diana! 'muah! Pinter benerrrrr!'

Monta: Doro sape ya?

Karin: Aku penyihirnya!

** nama kesatria Chess Piece yang memberikan Tato Zombie ke Alviss?**

Agon: 'Tato Zombie? Kaya gimane tu bentuk?'

Gaou: Kid the phantom thief! 'bukannya itu yang ada di Detective Conan?'

Kurita: Phantom! Kesatria terkuat dari Chess Piece!

Yamato: Itu yang bangkit lagi lho!

** nama teman Ginta yang cloning dari Snow?**

Sena: Yuki siape ye?

Karin: 'kloning? Emang ada?'

Shin: 'kloning dari salju apaan?'

Riku: Si cantik yang baik hati Koyuki! 'Aih… pastinya aku bener!'

** nama kesatria Chess Piece yang bersifat kekanakan?**

Mamori: kekanakan? Suzuna dong?

Suzuna: Roling and action! 'ahahaha… ngarang bebas!'

Yamato: Rolan yang sangat menyayangi Phantom! 'bener, bener, bener!'

Kakei: 'pass!'

** nama bekas bos Ruberia yang berkhianat pada Ruberia?**

Gaou: Garian yang ga mau Nanashi mateee!

Sakuraba: Guardian Angel 'bukannya itu lagu ya?'

Kid: aku ga tau!

Karin: berkhianat? Mungkinkah Hiruma?

** nama bawahan Diana yang menyayangi Snow?**

Akaba: Magical Doremi! 'itu kayanya film ya?'

Agon: Magic Kaito! 'itu bukannya komik ya?'

Kurita: Magical Roe yang baik hati dan bisa main sulap!

Monta: 'nyerah!'

** nama anak laki-laki yang menggunakan ARM berbentuk cangkul?**

Ryo: Jack yang tinggal ama Kaa-sannya diladang! Kalo boleh jujur, dia mirip ama Monta!

Yamato: Jack The Ripper! 'itu mah pembunuh!'

Shin: itu yang mirip Monta!

Sakuraba: 'tepared!'

**10. Siapa nama pengarang Mar?**

Sena: Nombokin Aja! 'pokoknya mirip-mirip itu!'

Riku: Ada Yukinya deh 'lupa!'

Mamori: Noboyuki Anzai! 'hahaha aku tau!'

Suzuna: Nobody Know! 'itu bukannya band ya?'

KRRRIIIIINNNGGG

Bel yang ditakuti akirnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semua anak terlihat pasrah mengumpulkan ulangan mereka kecuali Ryo.

"Kyaaaaa…. Aku nyerahhhh!" teriak Riku gaje sambil jedotin pala ke tembok.

"Sing sabar tho yo ndok!" kata Sena.

Ga lama, ulangan mereka di bagiin.

Riku: o2,58 'lho? Naik tho?'

Sena: 03,33 'alamak! Nilaiku turun!'

Kakei: 02,20 'eheheh naik ya?'

Shin: 1,24 'masa Cuma naik komanya doang!'

Kid: 25,1 'uapah? Naik koma doang!'

Ryo: 100 'perfecto maneto!'

Akaba: 3 'mayan dah daripada manyun terus macul mending makan!'

Monta: 2,57 'turun komanya T.T'

Mamori: 4,4 'naik lah!'

Suzuna: 25,99 'ini sensei ngasih nilai tanggung banget!'

Agon: 25,1 'idih.. nilaiku naik koma doang!'

Gaou: 22,34 'tak apa deh'

Kurita: 0,0000002 'gila! Naik dikit banget!'

Yamato: 3,35 'naik naik!'

Karin: 3,5 'NAIK!'

Sakuraba: 0,00001 'paan nih, nolnya Cuma ilang satu!'

Yuph itulah hasil ulangan mereka yang nilainya warna-warni kaya pelangi. Dan mereka semakin pasrah dengan ulangan berikutnya.

**_To Be Continued_

* * *

**

**Aduh… pasti aneh! Gomen ya! Oh ya buat yang mau reques silakan kirim lewat PM fb ato ffn ( liat di profile ya ) 10 pertanyaan plus jawabannya jangan lupa kasih desclaimer animenya! Terus di chap berikutnya masih akan ada pertukaran pelajar! Yang mau request chara bias kirim lewat PM ato sms ke aku! Key…. See you next time! Don't forget for review!**

**Hooo iye, turut berduka cita atas apa yang terjadi di Japan kita tercinta! Please pray for our Japan! Dan semoga aja para idola kita dan semuanya baik-baik aja! Amin… fic ini mungkin menjadi salah satu dari bentuk cinta ku pada Japan! #PrayForJapan**

**Sign**

**Rokuta Hanagata**


	5. Chapter 5

Moshi-moshi minna-san... ketemu lagi Roku! Ini chap 5 dari Examination in Deimon! Ya udah, langsung aja yah... check it out and happy reading all ^_^

**Ket**: tanda ( " ) tu berarti dia lagi ngomong, tanda ( ' ) tu berarti lagi mikir, kalo abis tanda ( : ) tu berarti jawaban ulangannya.

**_Examitation in Deimon_**

**Desclaimer :** Pastinya Eyeshield Cuma punya abang Riichiro Inagaki ama mas Yuusuke Murata .

**Rated : k+** ( everyone can read this fic )

**Genre :** Humor, Friendship ( mungkin ).

**Warning :** OOC, Gaje, Maksa, asal-asalan, pemaksaan sosial, De-el-el. Ga suka, bakar aja laptop or komputer or hp kalian! Ga terima flame! Kalo dari awal niat mau ngeflame, pergi aje dari sini! Hush.. hush...

**Summary:** Di Deimon High School sedang di adakan ujian. Murid-murid langsung stress dadakan. Ujian apakah itu?

_Chap 5: Hungry Heart Wild Striker _

Semua anak terdiam. Mereka hanya memasang wajah lemas.

"Kapan dah ulangannya seleseeee..." teriak seseorang dengan wajah seperti si pecinta pisang, Monta.

"Kaga tau! Aku juga udah ga kuaaaattt~" kata seseorang dengan rambut hazel, Sena sambil mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah.

"Ano, kalian liat Suzuna ga?" tanya seorang perempuan yang seperti malaikat, Mamori.

"Bukannya dia ikut pertukaran pelajar, ya?" kata seorang anak berambut putih kaya ubanan, Riku.

"Lah? Kalo gitu mana gantinya Suzu-" kata-kata Sena terpotong karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang.

_Brraaakk!_

Pintu dibuka dengan cara yang teremat sangat terlalu kasar. Semua anak melihat kearah pintu kelas. Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian seperti penyihir berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Anak itu tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan memasuki kelas dan berhenti tepat didepan white board yang ada.

"Minna-san, saya Aoihoshi Hana. Saya dari Sekolah Sihir Antahberantah. Saya murid yang menggantikan Suzuna karena pertukaran pelajar. Yoroshiku..." katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Krik... krik... krik...

Semua terdiam bahkan beberapa sampai menganga lebar.

"Aku baru tau kalo ada sekolah sihir Antahberantah!" kata Sena dengan berbisik. Riku, Monta dan Mamori mengangguk tanda setuju.

KKKKRRRIIIINNNGGGG...

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tanpa dikomando, anak-anak ketempat duduk masing-masing. Hiruma lagi-lagi membawa setumpuk kertas yang paling dibenci anak-anak dan langsung membagikannya dengan tampang malas.

**1.****Siapa nama cowok berambut oranye dan bermata hijau yang jadi tokoh utama Hungry Heart?**

Riku: 'heh? Sape?'

Sena: 'bermata hijau berarti Riku dong, tapi rambutnya Riku kan putih!'

Hana: Kanou Kyousuke 'ini siapa yang buat sih? Gampang amat dah!'

Kakei: canon! 'ngarang bebas!'

**2.****Apa nama asrama tempat tim sepak bola Akanegaoka tinggal?**

Mamori: meneketehe? Aku sama sekali ga tau!

Shin: asrama? 'tek tok tek tok dhuaaarrr!' *bunyi di dalem otak Shin*

Hiruma: Blue Hill 'itu backsound film Korea dah kayanya'

Kid: Orange Hill 'asik-asik aku bisa!'

**3.****Siapa nama cewek yang hobi berantem sama Kyousuke tapi juga yang paling perhatian padanya?**

Akaba: mungkinkah Mamori? (?)

Sakuraba: Fujiwaki Miki 'ahay! Aku tau kalo ini!'

Monta: Fujiyama? 'aneh banget dah!'

Karin: yang pasti ada nama gunung Fuji!

**4****.****Di tim manakah kakak Kyousuke, Kanou Seisuke bermain sepak bola?**

Agon: AC Milan 'tim kesukaan aku! Hehe :p'

Gaou: MU? 'masa iya di MU sih?'

Kurita: Barca! Pasti bener!

Yamato: Persija (?) 'asal aje!'

**5.****Siapa bule playboy paling keren di Hungry Heart?**

Sena: aku! Aku kan keren kata Suzuna

Karin: Yamato seorang!

Shin: aduh… sensei terlalu memujiku! Pastinya aku seorang! hahaha

Riku: Sakai Jefferson Koji 'nama ribet bener dah!'

**6.****Apa posisi Miki di klub sepak bola putri?**

Mamori: mungkin Quarter Back!

Hana: Penyerang/Striker kaya Tsubasa di anime Captain Tsubasa!

Yamato: Keeper?

Kakei: Running Back kaya saya mungkin!

**7****.****Dari manakah Rodrigo berasal?**

Gaou: dari namanya mungkin dari Jawa (?)

Sakuraba: Sepanyol! Hahay…

Kid: Brazil 'ehem ehem aku pinter'

Karin: Jepang! 'ngarang aje haha!'

**8.****Apa warna jas seragam Akanegaoka?**

Akaba: Hijau kaya kodok

Agon: Merah meriah euy! Asek dah

Kurita: Putih suci belum ternoda 'nyanyi dikit hehe'

Monta: MeJiKuHiBuNiU 'kaya pelangi dong?'

**9.****Apa julukan Kyousuke untuk Kiba?**

Hiruma: 'Kiba yang ama Naruto itu kan?'

Yamato: Rambut Sarang Burung 'panggilan yang aneh!'

Shin: Rambut uwel-uwel (?)

Sakuraba: mana saya tau?

** nama pengarang ****H****ungry ****H****eart ****W****ild ****S****triker****?**

Sena: aku lupa!

Riku: yang jelas ada Takahashinya!

Mamori: Hiruma Yoichi! 'ahiiyyy…'

Hana: Yoichi Takahashi. 'it's so easy!'

KRRRIIIIINNNGGG

Bel yang ditakuti akirnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semua anak terlihat pasrah mengumpulkan ulangan mereka.

"Mukyaa~ aku bener-bener ga kuat lagiiiii!" teriak Monta dengan suara ultrasonic sampe anak-anak pada nutup kuping.

"Sabar ya…" kata Riku dan Sena dengan muka pasrah.

Ga lama, ulangan mereka di bagiin.

Riku: 3,33 'ehehehe naik lagi'

Sena: 2,22 'naek ya?'

Kakei: 02,25 'naek dikit tho?'

Shin: 1,25 'ih, komanya mulu yang naek dah!'

Kid: 25 'uapah? Kenapa turun lagi?'

Hiruma: 30 'hidih... pelit amat dah! Tau gitu tuker pelajar aja lagi biar nilai bagus!'

Akaba: 3,1 'kenapa naiknya dikit amat?'

Monta: 2,58 'lumayan naik...'

Mamori: 4,3 'Ih?'

Hana: 100 'welah? Sempurna euy!'

Agon: 25,2 'pelit bener sih ama nilai!'

Gaou: 22,33 'Kok turun?'

Kurita: 0,0000003 'apaan nih nilai?'

Yamato: 3,3 'ih turun lagi!'

Karin: 3,8 'asek naek!'

Sakuraba: 0,000001 'paan nih, nolnya masa nambah?'

Yuph itulah hasil ulangan mereka yang nilainya warna-warni kayapermen. Dan mereka semakin pasrah dengan ulangan berikutnya.

**_To Be Continued_**

**Sumpah m****akin ancur aja ni fic! Oh ya buat yang mau reques silakan kirim lewat PM fb ato ffn ( liat di profile ya ) 10 pertanyaan plus jawabannya jangan lupa kasih desclaimer animenya! Terus di chap berikutnya akan ada pertukaran pelajar! Yang mau request chara bias kirim lewat PM ato sms ke aku! Key…. See you next time!**


End file.
